Cuando yo te vi
by lupsss
Summary: Sam escribe con ayuda de Ember una cancion para Danny...lean porfavor
1. la cancion

**¡HOLA CHICOS! BIEN ESTE ES MI PRIMER FIC EN ESPAÑOL AQUÍ EN ESTOY SUPER NERVIOSA PERO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ES SOBRE UNA CANCION QUE ESTABA ESCUCHANDO COM MI BF4E REBECA!**

**LA CANCION SE LLAMA "CUANDO YO TE VI" DE SUEÑA CONMIGO (es un telenovela de Nick en español donde esta casi basado en Hanna Montana sobre la identidad secreta…) EN FIN ME ENCANTARON SUS CANCIONES PERO PENSE QUE ESTA QUEDARIA HERMOSA PARA DANNY Y SAM.**

**Claves:**

"_**Pensamientos"**_

_Luca cantando_

_Sam cantando_

"_blablablá"_

**DISFRUTEN LA HISTORIA!**

Sam estaba sentada en el parque, pensando sobre el amor de su vida…Danny Fenton.

"_**Es tierno, dulce, comprensivo y es muy simpático…pero es mi mejor amigo no se supone que me debo de sentir así"**_ pensó Sam "_**además a él le gusta Paulina o si no es Paulina es Valerie…jamás seré algo mas para el que su mejor amiga"**_

Sam jamás se dio cuenta pero en eso Skulker apareció y la capturo. Sam ni siquiera se dio cuenta, estaba distraída con sus pensamientos hacia Danny.

Llegaron a la zona fantasma donde Ember, Kitty y Spectra la esperaban.

"Vaya, vaya…miren lo que trajo el cazador" dijo Kitty

"pero si es la novia del chico fantasma" dijo Spectra

En eso Sam solo abrazo sus piernas e ignoro las burlas.

"lo amas ¿verdad?" Ember le pregunto a Sam hincándose a su lado y poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

Sam solo movió la cabeza afirmativamente.

"Mira Sam" empezó a decir Ember "cuando yo estaba viva solía estar en la misma situación que tu…pero lamentarse y pensar sobre por que no puedes ser su novia no va ayudarte en nada"

Kitty y Spectra se callaron y escucharon a Ember…

"si en verdad quieres hacer algo para desahogarte escribe una canción…"

Sam miro a Ember y después miro al piso.

"no se como escribir una canción Ember"

Ember sonrío…

"solo necesitas un instrumento, inspiración y tener claros tus sentimientos…"

Sam se paro y Ember le entrego su guitarra.

"vamos…toca"

Sam empezó a tocar y escribir en unas hojas que le dieron… ella jamás pensó que Ember, Kitty y Spectra le ayudarían tanto.

MIENTRASTANTO EN AMITY PARK-

"VAS A VOLVER DE DONDE VINISTE JOHNNY!" grito un furioso Danny Phantom mientras perseguía a Johnny 13 y su sombra.

Johnny suspiro y se detuvo.

"sabes pensé que esto sería más divertido que ver como tu novia escribía una canción sobre ti pero creo que me equivoque…" encendió su moto y se marcho"

"_**novia…yo no rengo novia, espera un segundo." **_Danny comenzó a pensar hasta que le respuesta llego a el como un "gong!" _**"¡Sam!".**_

Danny voló lo mas rápido a su casa donde entro al portal fantasma y vio como muchos fantasmas se reunían en la isla de Skulker.

"¿_**que estará pasando?" **_se pregunto Danny.

En eso se ve como un escenario aparece y Sam esta en el medio de este.

"_**que rayos le estarán haciendo?" **_Pensó Danny.

"HOLA ZONA FANTASMA!" Sam grito "esta canción se la dedico a Danny pero primero les presento a un nuevo amigo…LUCA!"

Inmediatamente un fantasma con pelo negro ojos azules y una guitarra apareció en el escenario…

"! HOLA COMO ESTAN!" grito Luca "espero que les guste esta canción…"

Los fantasmas aplaudieron, chiflaron y gritaron.

"esta canción es para Danny Fenton…mejor conocido como el chico fantasma" dijo Sam en el micrófono.

Luca empezó a tocar la guitarra mientras Sam empezaba a cantar…

_Sam:_

_Ahh, huuuuuaaaah_

_Cuando yo te vi_

_El tiempo desapareció_

_Ya nada fue lo mismo para mí_

_Cuando yo te vi_

_El mundo se detuvo ahí_

_Y el infinito es poco para describirte ati_

_Déjame soñar despierta_

_Déjame creer que si_

_Que el amor existe, que el amor se siente así_

_Sueño mientras te veo_

_Sueño que eres mi dueño_

_Que es lo que paso?_

_De pronto todo ha sucedido_

_Sueño no es fantasía_

_Sueño es alegría_

_Y yo hare te lo prometo que el mundo también_

_Cambie para ti_

_Luca:_

_Sueña, Sueña nuestro amor_

_No es fantasía_

_Sueña, Sueña que tu amor cambio mi vida_

_Sam & Luca:_

_Cuando yo te vi __(cuando yo te vi)_

_Creí que nunca pasaría_

_Que alguien como tu no existiría__ (no existiría)_

_Cuando yo te vi__ (cuando yo te vi)_

_El miedo desapareció estas en mis secretos_

_Estas en mi corazón__ (mi corazón)_

_Sam:_

_Déjame soñar despierta_

_Déjame creer que si_

_Que el amor existe_

_Que el amor se siente así_

_Sueño mientras te veo_

_Sueño que eres mi dueño_

_Que es lo que paso?_

_De pronto todo ha sucedido_

_Sueño no es fantasía_

_Sueño es alegría_

_Y yo hare, te lo prometo que el mundo también_

_Cambie para ti_

_Luca:_

_Sueña, Su__eña nuestro amor_

_No es fantasía_

_Sueña, Sueña que tu amor cambio mi vida_

_Sam & Luca:_

_Sueño mientras te veo __(sueña, sueña nuestro amor)_

_Sueño que eres mi dueño__ (no es fantasía)_

_Sueño no es fantasía__ (sueña, sueña que tu amor)_

_Sueño es alegría__ (cambio mi vida)_

_Sam & Luca:_

_Sueño mientras te veo __(sueña, sueña nuestro amor)_

_Sueño que eres mi dueño __(no es fantasía)_

_Sueño no es fantasía __(sueña, sueña que tu amor)_

_(Cambio mi vida)_

_Sueño es alegría…._

Toda la Zona fantasma aplaudió y Danny voló hacia donde Sam estaba…

"Sam…"

Sam se volteo para ver quien la llamaba…

"Danny! Oh…pero pensé que estabas…oh, lo siento lo siento mucho Danny, pero"

En eso Sam fue interrumpida por los labios de Danny en los suyos…

"Sam yo también te amo" dijo Danny

Ambos se volvieron a besar y se fueron juntos hacia el horizonte.

**El fin**

**Gracias por leer!R&R**


	2. petititon

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

The Next Muse

Yumiko21

Asmileadaykeepmeway

Youwillnotstopme

Firewillburn

917brat

Evil Long Penname Having Individual End

Biisaiyowaq

Danny Phantom Phanatic

Sin-NaMe

Lupsss


End file.
